Something more
by aqua-dragon28
Summary: Gold and Crystal have been best friends since their childhood.But when a someone asks Crys out, will this change Cry's and Gold's relationship?Main ship:CrystalXGold Other ships: Frantic, Special, possibly Oldrival.
1. How it all Started

Well, this is my first fanfiction so please read and enjoy! Oh, and please review if you have the time...Thank you!

**Disclamer:** Pokemon doesn't belong to me...

* * *

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…_

I moaned silently as the minute hand of the clock seemed to be mocking me by not moving at all. It was my final period of the day before the weekend. "_Hurry up…" _I thought silently to myself. The clock didn't seem to move any faster. I blew out a sigh and looked around the room to find something to amuse myself.

To my right I could see Sapphire, head down, snoring quietly behind a textbook. In front of her sat Ruby, sketching something (probably an outfit for Sapphire, she was not going to be happy about that…). In front of me sat Yellow, unconsciously staring at Red from across the room. I laughed a little as I noticed Red was oblivious to her stares. Next to Yellow sat Green looking as bored (or possibly more bored) than me, and in front of him sat Blue who was chuckling about some evil scheme she was going to pull on some poor sap.

Finally I turned to my left to look at my best (guy) friend, Gold. Like Sapphire, he was asleep; but unlike her, he was out in the open. I glanced at Professor Oak, who was about to look toward my row, and kicked him. (Gold, NOT Professor Oak.) He immediately jumped…and caught Professor Oak's eye.

"Ah yes, Gold, what item is held by Poliwhirl that causes them to evolve into Politoed?"

"Uh…." I could see the bullets of sweat on Gold's forehead as he racked his brain for an answer.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!_

Luckily for Gold the bell rang at that moment. He sighed in relief, threw me a glare, and dashed out before Prof. Oak could catch him. I laughed, grabbed my bag, and stepped out of the classroom.

"Geez Crys, I almost got a detention from Oaks 'cause of you!" Gold yelled as soon as I came out.

"Well, sorry, I was just trying to wake you up!" I shouted back, "besides, what's wrong with one more detention?"

"I ALREADY HAD THREE THIS WEEK!!"

"Okay, geez, let it go already, c'mon let's go home." I said as I pulled him along.

WHAM!!

"Ow…." I moaned from the floor. "Are you okay?!" Gold yelled, freaking out, as he pulled me up. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him, and then turned to see who I bumped into.

"Are you alright miss…?" I looked up to see a strange guy wearing the regular uniform, but he also had a cape on. (I've always been a sucker for guys with capes.)

"Ah…I-I'm fine…" I managed to stutter.

"I am Euscine, and you are…?"

_Why did my voice have to fail me now of all times?! _"I'm Crystal." I coughed out then nudged Gold. "Gold," he grunted. I glared at him. Now Euscine would think all my friends were as rude as Gold!

However, Euscine, being a gentleman, merely nodded and turned back to me. "Forgive me for bumping into you," he bowed.

I shook my head, "Um…it's fine…you don't have to apologize…it's my fault too…"

"No, no! It's entirely my fault! In fact, I would like to take you out on Sunday; perhaps dinner and a movie?" he asked.

"She's going to be busy that day." Gold answered through gritted teeth. Again I glared at him.

"Actually Euscine, I'm going to be free that day, why don't you pick me up around 6 o' clock?"

"That would be wonderful" he answered.

I gave him my address and then he bowed again, picked up my hand, kissed it, and with a sweep of his cape, he was gone.

I blushed as I looked at my hand then looked at Gold.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" I screamed at him.

"I don't trust him…" Gold muttered as he stared at me.

"He seemed nice and at least he's got manners, unlike SOME people!" I retorted.

I noticed that Gold flinched when I said this and suddenly all my anger had melted away. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong…" I whispered.

"It's fine." Gold said, but I could tell things were still wrong between us.

"Hey Gold," I started as we walked over to his bike**(1)**. "…Yeah?"

"I've never been on a date, I'm kind of nervous…" I held onto Gold as I stood on the bike's wheels.

"Well, duh! It's your first date! You SHOULD be nervous, idiot!" I knew Gold had gone on multiple dates before**(2)**. He'll flirt with anyone who's "cute" or "hot."

"How do I know what to do and what not to do?" I worried.

I heard him sigh. "If you're this worried then I'll take you on a "date"(here he added quotes with his fingers) tomorrow, okay?"

"Really? Thanks Gold!" Before I realized what I was doing, I was hugging him.

"No problem." I heard him say as he pulled up to my house. "Bye Gold!!" I yelled happily.

He waved and rode off quickly.

_Was it just my imagination, or was Gold actually blushing? _I shook my head and went in the house.

* * *

That was the beginning, so I hope you liked it and continue to read my story. Oh, Euscine is going to be the "bad" guy in this story. Sorry to all the Euscine fans out there! I couldn't really find(or think up) a character that fit...(Can you imagine Silver playing his role?) Anyways please review!!

1. Gold is going to have a bike in my story. (It's hard to fit two people on a scooter. I mean, have you ever tried it?!)

2. Gold is actually going to get dates in my story. (Oh the horror!! Jk.)


	2. Sleeptalking and memories

Hi everyone! Thank you to those who read and especially to all those who reviewed!! You guys keep me motivated! Anyways, this chapter's beginning(and most of the story) will be told in Crystal's point of view(with some input from Gold and a bit of normal p.o.v.) Without further ado, here's the second chapter! Oh wait, the disclamer...

**Disclaimer: **Sigh Pokemon is not mine...

* * *

_I was in a ballroom dancing with a mysterious guy. I was in a beautiful dress while he was in a dark tux but I couldn't see his face. Suddenly he lent toward me and…_

"Hey Crys, are you ever going to wake up?"

I slowly opened my eyes…to see Gold's face inches away from mine.

"Holy crap!!" I screamed as I fell off the bed.

"Well, at least you're finally up," he said leaning over the bed to look down at me.

I rubbed my aching back then turned to him. "What do you mean "finally"?"I asked in a dangerous tone.

"You slept for a long time."

"How long have you been watching me sleep?!" My voice was becoming hysterical.

"Oh, I dunno, about an hour." He paused. "You know, you talk in your sleep too."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You watched me sleep for an HOUR?!" Slowly what he also said sunk in.

"Wait…I SLEEPTALK?!" He nodded. I covered my face with my hands. "That's so embarrassing."

I thought for a moment. After I got over my embarrassment, I asked, "What did I say?"

He sat, speculating, knowing the suspense was killing me. "Gold…" I growled.

"Fine, fine." He laughed. "You just talked about how you miss your parents (they were on a business trip_,_again._),_ about how Sapphire is way too violent, and Yellow should get together with Red already…" His voice slowly trailed off.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much. That's the gist of it anyway."

"Ok, I'm going to get ready. You can go downstairs and wait." I stopped. "And don't ever come into my room while I'm sleeping ever again!" I added sternly.

"Yes ma'm!" He mock saluted me.

I nodded and left the room.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gold sat, watching as Crystal left the room thinking back to when she was asleep.

_He climbed up onto a tree then managed to unlock the window(thanking Blue silently in his head for the lock picking lessons) and climbed into Crys' room._

_Gold looked around, taking in all the details. Her room hadn't changed one bit. _

_The walls were still the same shade of baby blue with the bed in the middle surrounded by the wardrobe, desk, and dresser. (Crys had never been much of a "girly" girl.) _

_He noticed that the candy bar wrapper from the candy bar he had given her in second grade. He said she had cooties and she pushed him off the swings resulting in a scrapped knee, a crying Gold (scrapped knee), a crying Crystal(guilt), a candy bar(present from Gold), and a new friendship._

_He also noticed the small Tediursa doll sitting on the bookshelf. It had also been a gift from him. It had been in sixth grade. He dared Crys to climb to the top of the old tree in the park which she did but fell down after a Pidgy flock attacked her. Gold had felt so guilty seeing her lying in the hospital bed with her broken arms; he had given her the doll (spending all his money at the time) and a kiss on the cheek._

_Finally he looked toward the bed. Crystal was lying there of course, breathing softly. He silently crept over and stared at her. She looked so peaceful…and cute? Gold shook his head. What was he thinking? She was his best friend! He turned away._

"_Mom…"_

_Startled, Gold turned back around. Nope, she was still asleep. Then he noticed she was mumbling. "I wish mom and dad would come home. Sometimes Sapphire is waaaay too violent. One time I caught Ruby and Sapphire making out. Yellow reaaaally likes Red. I like blueberry muffins…"_

_Gold started cracking up. He looked at Crys and saw she was once again breathing softly. Once again he looked away._

"_Gold…"_

_Gold turned, certain that she was awaked this time. She was still asleep, eyes closed, breathing softly, expression serene. He crept closer._

"_Gold…"_

_Gold stopped when he realized he was leaning closer to Crystal. This was wrong. Crys was his friend, his best friend! He had to wake her up before he did something he'd regret…_

Gold sat remembering everything he had seen while Crys had been asleep.

Finally he got up and went downstairs.

**Cry's P.O.V.**

"_Gold was acting really weird before…_" I thought to myself as I brushed my teeth.

"_What if he's hiding something from me… Nah, he never could keep a secret from me."_

"_Whatever, I have to hurry. Gold's waiting for me."_

I finished brushing my teeth and washed my face then ran to my room.

"_What should I wear…" _I began throwing clothes left and right. Soon my room looked like a tornado had gone through it.

"Ugh…I don't have anything to wear…" I muttered to myself. "Then again, it's Gold so he won't really care what I wear."

"You know that talking to yourself is the first sign that you're losing your mind, right?"

I spun around quickly.

"Holy…Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled at Gold as I tried to stop hyperventilating.

"Sorry, but you were taking so long!" he whined.

"Well, wait! I'm changing!!"

"Ok." He still stood there like an idiot.

"Why are you still here?!"

"You told me to wait!" I could tell he was deliberately tormenting me.

"GET OUT!!" I began throwing random clothes off the ground at him.

"I'm going already!!" He ran out of my room, but not before I heard him mutter something that sounded like, "Women these days…"

"I HEARD THAT!!" I fumed as I turned back to my clothes…and realized my perfect outfit sitting on the bed.

I shook my head and changed quickly.

**Gold's P.O.V.**

I heard footsteps coming down before I saw Crys.

"Finally," I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Well, sorry Mr. Can't-Wait-a-Minute," she quickly retorted.

I turned and saw what she was wearing.

She noticed me looking at her outfit and twirled around.

"Does it look okay?" she asked anxiously.

She was wearing a tight pink shirt, yellow and black shorts, and a short white jacket with long sleeves. She also had a small yellow cap on and her "signature" star earrings. (**A/N: The outfit is the outfit in the manga.)**

It had been a gift from all of us for Christmas. (Us would be Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Sapphire, Ruby, and me.) It was a simple outfit, but on Crys it looked amazing.

"Uh…yeah, it looks okay."

For some reason she looked disappointed.

"It just looks _okay_?" she said. "Then I'm going to go change into something else…"

She turned around to go back upstairs. "Wait!" I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"It looks great!" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

I didn't break my gaze and we kept on staring at each other.

Finally I let go of her arm. I noticed the same disappointed look on her face as I let go.

"C'mon we have to get going!" I called back to her, walking quickly out the door.

She followed me out the door and to my bike. "Where are we going?" She climbed up behind me as I started pedaling.

"It's a secret!" I winked at her. She pouted but soon started laughing and I joined in as we started on to our "date."

* * *

Well, there you have it, the second chapter of "Something More." This is my first fanfiction so I hope it turns out well. Tell all the Pokemon Special fans you know who might be interested! The frantic, oldrival, and special shippings will come a little later so continue please reading. Reviews help me write more so please review!


	3. Crystal's first date

Hey everyone! Sorry about not writing for a while... I had a slight writer's block and when I finally got ideas and written it all, I went on vacation! So I was separated from the computer and wasn't able to write/edit...but! I'm back now! I made this chapter longer than the last two, so enjoy!! Also, remember to review!!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own pokemon...but if I did, Brendan would exist in the anime! All the stores/titles in this chapter are made up. If they seriously exist, then I had no idea...

* * *

I had just started to nod off when Gold stopped the bike.

"Hey Crys, we're here," he said as he turned his head to look at me.

"Hmm?" I was still sleepy as Gold tried to get off.

Then I realized I had been hugging him around the waist as I had partially dozed off.

"Wahh! Sorry!" I jumped off and looked down.

"Uh…It's okay…" Gold had already started to walk off but I noticed a tinge of pink on his face.

"Ah! Wait for me!" I cried out as I hurried to his side.

He turned around and I almost bumped into him.

I noticed he had a mischievous look on his face and I cocked my head.

"What?" I asked, unnerved at his strange expression.

"Since you wanted to learn about dating from the dating master,(here I inserted a "conceited"), than we're going to have to "pretend"(insert quote fingers) we're boyfriend and girlfriend, got it?"

"Um…okay, whatever you say dating-sensei." I threw in a mock bow.

"Then let's go!" He grabbed my hand so quickly I could barely see him doing it.

Strangely enough, it didn't feel uncomfortable at all… In fact, it felt kind of right.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I realized Gold had been tugging me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked along the sidewalk.

"To the mall, duh!" He laughed at me and I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Fine," I pouted.

I heard some people commenting things like, "What a cute couple," "Young love," or "I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

I spun around quickly to say, "We're not dating!" but Gold was quicker and covered my mouth.

He bent over and whispered, "We're dating remember?" Then he smiled and winked at me. I felt a little chill run down my spine from his tone and the wink.

"Aw, how cute." "Oh, a lover's quarrel." Etc.

I blushed and turned back to Gold. He glanced at me, smirked, and kept walking.

We finally arrived at Goldenrod's shopping center/mall.

"Wow." I was awestruck by the mall no matter how many times I came.

The mall was very roomy and spacious inside with many stores; from the large department stores, to the quaint little shops. There were families with babies in strollers, elderly people sitting on benches, little kids running around, and young couples walking hand-in-hand.

I realized that Gold and I looked like a couple and glanced up at him. He was walking quite calmly, holding my hand loosely, as we strolled along.

"Do you want to tell me where we're going now?" I questioned.

"Good things come to those who wait," he called back teasingly.

"Gold." My patience was starting to wear thin.

"Fine," he sighed. "We're going to buy the movie tickets, watch the movie, then eat dinner, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed as we arrived at the movie theater. "What movie are we watching anyways?"

"You'll see." We moved to the counter.

"Two tickets for _Night of the Zombie Pokemon._"

I fumbled around for my wallet, and then stopped when I realized Gold had already paid.

"Why'd you do that for? I had money!"

Gold shook his head. "Wow Crys, you really are naïvie when it comes to dating."

"What?!"

"Well the guy generally pays when you're on a date. At least for the first date."

I thought for a moment. "I kind of like this dating thing then," I stated happily.

Gold sighed. "Well, we still have an hour until the movie starts. What do you want to do?"

"I think I need to buy a new outfit. I don't have anything to wear tomorrow."

I noticed Gold's face darken when I mentioned tomorrow's date.

Then he smiled at me. "Rule #2 You don't talk about any other guys you're dating on a date; but this time I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Ok…then, I want to look at some clothes." I raised my eyebrow. "Is that better?"

"Much better," he said cheerfully.

We walked into a store that had the name _Selena's Fashions and Designs._

I pulled Gold into the shop and looked through rack after rack of dresses, skirts, etc.

Gold's head was starting to droop when I heard a loud and familiar voice yell, "NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT CRAP!!"

Gold's head snapped up. "What's happening?" he asked groggily.

Before I could answer, another familiar, but not as loud voice yelled, "BUT SAPPH, THIS DESIGN IS ALL THE RANGE! I'LL HAVE TO ADJUST THE SLEEVES AND THE COLOR IS HORRENDOUS, BUT TRY IT ON AT LEAST!!"

Gold and I glanced at each other then peeked around our rack.

Sitting on the floor, surrounded by dresses and in one herself, was Sapphire.

Standing next to her was Ruby, holding a rather frilly, bright yellow dress which I was certain Sapphire would never willingly wear.

Both of them were engaged in a glaring contest, with neither one backing off; pointedly ignoring the poor saleswoman who was pleading them to lower their voices.

Suddenly, both of them seemed to notice Gold and I at the same time.

"Gold!" "Crys!" They ran over (nearly crushing the saleswoman who ran off in tears) and both started yelling over one another.

"HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO BATTLE ME!" "SHE NEVER LISTENS TO ME!" "THEN HE DRAGGED ME INTO THIS STORE OF DOOM!" "SHE WOULDN'T TRY ON THIS DRESS!" "LOOK AT THAT HIDEOUS THING! WHO WOULD EVEN WEAR IT?!" "AT LEAST I'M NOT A BARBARIAN!" "WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A WIMP WHO WON'T EVEN BATTLE ANYONE!" "BATTLING'S CRUEL!" "CONTESTS ARE FOR WIMPS!" (The last few comments were directed at each other not us.)

Finally they stopped yelling to glare at each other. Both Gold and I sweat dropped as we stared at them.

"Um…are you guys on a…date?" I asked tentatively to break the tension.

"YES!" "NO!" More glaring, more sweat dropping.

Then Sapphire seemed to notice Gold and I were holding hands still.

"WHOA! YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!" she yelled. Ruby snapped out of his glaring and looked at us expectantly.

"NO! N-no. Well, not really," I sighed.

"Not really?" Ruby cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gold.

"Crys is going on a date with Euscine tomorrow so I'm taking her on a "date" today."

They both nodded. "So why are you in the torture chamber?" Sapph asked me.

"IT'S NOT A-""Yeah, yeah." Sapph waved her hand impatiently at Ruby while he twitched in fury.

"I was looking for a new outfit for tomorrow, but I can't find anything," I sighed.

Ruby immediately brightened. "I'll make your outfit!"

"Are you sure?" I had seen Ruby's work and although I liked it, I was worried it would be to much of a bother.

"It's fine," he said, already measuring me.

Sapph started to twitch in irritation. Finally she grabbed Ruby by the ear and pulled him out. "C'mon, we're on a date remember?!" "But I'm not done! And we're not on a date!!"

"Whatever. He'll be over at one tomorrow!" she called back to me.

Gold and I stared after them, still in shock.

"Wow," Gold whistled, "Do they really like each other?"

"Not like," I said, "They actually LOVE each other."

Gold blinked. "Well, you can tell who wears the pants in that relationship."

We looked at each other…and started cracking up.

"Well, we still have fifteen minutes before the movie starts. So what do you wanna do?"

We were walking towards the theater again. Then I noticed one of those small photo booths.

"Let's go!" I yelled, tugging Gold along.

We inserted the money, choose a background, and started taking weird pictures.

**15 min. later**

I laughed at all the weird photos and gave on roll to Gold and kept one.

"C'mon, or else we're going to be late for the movie." I grabbed his hand and we ran into the theater grabbing the last few seats in the middle.

It turned out to be one of the scariest movies I'd ever seen. At one point the main character, a girl, is standing by herself when a shadow creeps up and grabs her causing her to scream the worst scream ever before the zombie tears off her head and eats it. Halfway through I covered my eyes and tried to cover my ears too.

Then I noticed Gold's arm was around me. I looked up at him, but he was watching the movie intently. More screaming, blood, and gore later, I peeked through my fingers and realized the movie was over. I sighed in relief.

"That wasn't too bad! Not scary enough though," Gold mused as we walked outside.

"You know I don't like scary movies you freak!" I said, punching him on the arm.

"Well, sorry! It's kind of a dating technique!"

"Huh?" I said while I thought, "_What kind of sick joke is this?!"_

"You know, the scary movie, girl gets creeped out, the guy puts his arm around her?"

"Oh. Heh heh. I knew that…I was just…TESTING YOU. Yeah."

"Suuure you were," Gold rolled his eyes.

"Fine, so I didn't know. But I'm new to this." I quickly defended myself.

"…It's kind of obvious though."

"Where are we eating?" I tried to distract him.

It worked. "Well, we could look around," he suggested.

We finally decided to go to a restaurant called _Cheri's Pizza Parlor._

It was fairly crowded, mostly couples, and we were seated in a little corner table.

The waitress, a blond woman, around twenty-ish seated us.

"Hi, my name's Clover and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you anything? Something to drink?" she asked, though she seemed to be directing the questions at Gold.

He gestured at me. Clover reluctantly turned toward me. "Iced tea, please." "Same for me," Gold said barely glancing at her.

Clover pouted then walked away in her 5 inch heels, swishing her already too short skirt as many of the male customers drooled with pleasure. I noticed that Gold didn't seem to see or simply ignored.

"How's the date been so far?"

"Pretty good; with some minor annoyances…" I added, glancing around.

And speak of the devil, Clover arrived.

She put down the ice teas, banging mine on the table, almost spilling it, and carefully setting down Gold's.

"Have you decided what you want?" she asked Gold, once again ignoring me.

He looked at me, then at her. "Actually we'll just share a cheese pizza."

She looked disappointed at the word, share. "Are you sure you don't want anything else? Anything?" she added. It may have been my imagination at the double meaning.

"No, we'll just share one."

Clover glared at me then clomped away in her death heels.

"What did you mean by annoyances?" Gold asked after a pause.

"You didn't notice Clover flirting with you?" I said, in a rather annoyed tone.

He looked puzzled, and then started laughing. "Are you jealous?"

"NO!" I answered too quickly. I quickly backtracked. "I mean, no, of course not!"

"Well, honestly, I think you would look better in that outfit than any other girl I've ever dated."

I glanced at the waitresses in their skimpy outfits then at Gold. "Pervert!"

"What? It's a compliment!"

Before I could say anything Clover reappeared holding a steaming pizza.

"Here you go." Her tone was clipped as she glared at me and smiled at Gold. I glared back as she walked away.

"I will never understand girls." Gold shook his head as we started eating.

When we were done eating he looked at me and laughed.

"What?" He pointed to the side of his mouth.

I felt around the left side. Nothing.

He shook his head and wiped off the sauce on my right cheek with a napkin.

I could feel my face heat up and noticed his face was pretty red.

Suddenly Clover appeared out of nowhere carrying a check and a glass of water. "Here's your check," she said, glaring once more at me.

"Thanks," Gold said, not even looking at her. I smiled smugly at her.

She handed the check to Gold, leaning over the table and "showing off" her skimpy outfit, while she (purposely) tipped the water onto my lap. "Oops," she crooned, "Too bad…"

My patience snapped. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME, APOLOGIZE TO YOUR MOTHER FOR GIVING BIRTH TO SUCH A WHORE LIKE YOURSELF! AND STOP FLIRTING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S BOYFRIENDS YOU SLUT!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU'RE GONNA DIE BITCH!" Clover turned and grabbed a plate of hot soup from a passing waiter and dumped it over me.

"HOLY-" I was about to tackle her when Gold intercepted.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me back. "Don't do anything," he whispered to me. Then he turned to Clover. "You can't treat my girlfriend that way and there's no way in hell that I would DATE or even LOOK at sluts like you!"

Clover stood there like she had been electrocuted.

Then the manager came, fired Clover (I smirked at her as she left), apologized, and wouldn't let us pay.

Gold and I were quiet as we walked out of the mall to his bike.

"I'm sorry Gold. I think I would have started a fight with her if you hadn't stepped in," I said hesitantly.

"Why are you apologizing? She deserved to get beaten up, but you would have gotten in trouble and that's why I stopped you."

He started pedaling and I shivered as a gust blew against me. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"N-n-no," I chattered through my teeth (My jacket was soaked, thanks to Clover).

"Liar." Suddenly he stopped, pulled off his sweater, and pulled it over me.

I felt warm, from the sweater and from the blood rushing to my face. "But, aren't you cold?"

"Idiot. I never get cold that easily," he laughed.

"Thanks." I hugged him around the waist as he started pedaling again.

The sweater smelled like Gold and I quietly inhaled the familiar and comforting scent as I leaned against his back. Once again, I began nodding off and heard Gold tell me to sleep before I did.

* * *

I blinked the sleep from my eyes as my eyelids slowly opened.

"…Where are we?" I murmured.

"Whoa! Scared me there for a second," Gold said as he turned to look at me.

Before he could answer my question, we were interrupted by the sound of someone crying.

Gold stopped the bike as I held on tighter, afraid to fall off. I blushed then got off.

"C'mon," he said as he pulled me along toward the noise.

We pushed through some bushes and shrubs then found the source of the crying. It was a little girl about five years old, maybe six. She was in a slightly wrinkled pink dress, one ponytail (crooked)on the side of her head, and long stocking that were uneven.

Gold and I glanced at each other before he spoke. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The little girl looked up, startled. "My skitty ran up the big tree 'cause of a mean, ole poocheyanna and now my mommy's gonna be mad at me 'cause I lost her!!"

We (Gold and I) looked up. Way, way, way, up the colossal tree, barely visible through the thick branches, was a little pink skitty, mewing pitifully.

"Don't worry! I'll get her down in no time!" Gold yelled to the little girl, already a quarter of the way up the tree.

"Wait! Shouldn't we call Officer Jenny or someone else!" I yelped, startled at how fast he had climbed.

"It's not that tall!" I looked up as I envisioned Gold falling from such heights. I winced then bent down to the little girl's height.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Skye."

"What's your skitty's name?"

"Momo."

"Well, don't worry Skye. Gold will be able to get Momo out of that tree in no time!" I said confidently, though inside I was praying for his safety.

Skye looked up. Gold had almost reached Momo. "He looks nice. Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, suddenly.

I cringed. "Um…yes?" "Oh, okay."

We both looked up just as Gold reached Momo who blinked at Gold, stared, then began chasing her tail. Gold quickly grabbed her before she fell and slowly climbed down.

When he was about six feet from the ground, Momo suddenly spotted Skye. She meowed happily and using Gold's hat as a springboard, jumped off and into Skye's arms, resulting in Gold crashing into the floor.

"Thank you nee-san and your boyfriend!" Skye said as she bowed then ran off with Momo purring in her arms.

I watched her run off then turned to the heap on the floor that was Gold.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Of course I am! The floor's the perfect place to be right after you fall on it from six feet above the ground!" he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I poked him, then laughed when I saw he could move as he squirmed around.

"You think that's funny? Then why don't you join me!"

Before I could blink, Gold had tackled me to the ground and began tickling me. "Laugh at this!"

I laughed so hard, I almost began hyperventilating. "Stop…stop…" I managed to gasp.

"Not until you say, "Gold is the coolest, handsomest, smartest guy ever."

I saw that he was distracted and tackled him to the ground. "Never."

We were laying on the grass now, me on top of Gold as we both breathed heavily and started leaning closer…

And were interrupted by a little kid's voice. "Mommy, what are those big kids doing?" His mother tugged him away as she covered his eyes. "You'll find out when you're older," she said, averting her own eyes.

We both blushed and I carefully got off of Gold. "Hehe, sorry about that…" Gold said, scratching the back of his head as he got up.

"It's fine…" I replied when I noticed he was bleeding slightly from a cut next to his eye. "Ah, you're hurt!"

"Hm?" He touched the wound. "Guess I must have hit a branch when I fell."

"Well, then let's hurry back to my house!" I was beginning to freak out.

"Okay, but calm down." Slowly, I breathed in and out, in and out. "Okay, I'm calm." Gold chuckled silently as we walked back to the bike.

We got back on the bike and Gold pedaled slowly as the sun was setting behind us.

Finally, we reached my house. Gold parked his bike next to the house and we walked up the front porch.

"Well, generally, this is the part where I say goodnight and leave," he said, breaking the silence.

"Wait, I thought people kiss after a date?" I was confused and a little nervous to bring up the subject of kissing.

"That's only if the date went extremely well, or if both people want to."

"Did our "date" go well?" I was rather curious to see how Gold felt compared to my own thoughts.

"Actually, it went extremely well, but I'll settle for this." He bent down a little and kissed me gently on the cheek. I felt my cheeks flame up.

"Let's go in." Gold unlocked the door and went in; but not before I saw his face was slightly red too. I sighed and put my hand to the cheek he had kissed and followed.

"You sit on the couch while I get the first aid kit," I ordered, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Yes ma'm!" He mock saluted me and grinned.

I smiled and found myself blushing again. _Why do I keep blushing?! _I felt like slapping myself as I went to get the first aid kit.

When I came back, Gold was watching a movie on TV, staring at the screen but not really "watching" it.

"Hey," I called out.

"Hey," he said grinning his "special" grin. I felt myself blush again as I sat on the couch.

He turned toward me as I took out various items from the first aid kit.

"This is going to sting a little," I said as I held the antiseptic wipe in my hand.

He didn't reply and leaned closer as I wiped the wound gently. I found myself staring at him, taking in all his qualities. From the crooked smile to his golden eyes. I stared deeper into his eyes, unconsciously leaning in before he suddenly pulled back. I was surprised how much it hurt when he pulled away. I frowned a little before putting on a bandage onto the wound rather harshly.

Gold flinched and I felt bad for hurting him. "Sorry…" I murmured.

"It's cool," he said, shrugging it off; though I could tell it still hurt. I leaned over and kissed the spot where the bandage was before pulling away.

This time Gold was blushing just as hard as I was. We looked at each other before we turned to look at the TV.

About 30 minutes later Gold was fast asleep in my lap. I carefully lifted his head from my lap, took off his hat and goggles, and covered him with a blanket.

Just as I was about to leave to go to my room, he called out.

"Crys." I turned around and crept closer. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand.

"Stay here with me." I was puzzled and flattered. Seeing no other choice (Gold had a death grip, even subconsciously) I crawled onto the couch next to him and pulled the blanket over us.

Even when I was starting to fall asleep I could still feel Gold holding my hand(more loosely though).

I felt secure next to Gold and soon drifted off, still holding his hand.

* * *

Well, that's the end of ch.3. I had quite a few ideas so it was longer... Even though it didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to...I hope you liked reading it! And Sapphire and Ruby appeared! I hope I got there personalities right...(The special/oldrival shipping will probably come in the next ch. or the one after that so please continue to read "Something More") And as usual, please review! Reviews help me write faster so review!!


	4. Dressing up and a Confession

**Hi everyone! Once again, sorry about such a long time w/no updates, but I've been gone for a while driving up north 'cause my sister went to collage. Plus I'm also working on a new story (hint, hint...READ IT PLEASE, when it comes out). So without further ado, here's the 4th ch. of "Something More."**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Pokemon, why would I be typing this disclaimer?**

**

* * *

**

**Gold's P.O.V.**

"Ding-dong! Ding-dong!"

I opened my eyes painfully as the warm sunlight shone in through the window and winced. Slowly, I sat up and looked around. The first thing I realized was that my hat and goggles were on the table. I felt something (or someone) nudge me. I glanced down then nearly fell off the narrow couch when I realized Crystal was clutching my shirt, fast asleep. I carefully got off the couch, released Crys' hold on my shirt and went to the door.

Rubbing my eyes and yawning, I opened the door. There stood Ruby who immediately started talking.

"What took you so long?! I've been standing here for the last 10 minutes! And…" Then he stopped and took in my appearance. "Whoa…what happened to you?!"

Confused, I looked down. I noticed my shirt was extremely rumpled and so were my pants. Ruby glanced at Crys who was still wearing my sweater then looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

For a second, I didn't understand. Then I realized what his look was implying. "N-no! It's not like that!"

"Suuure…" Ruby rolled his eyes.

"Seriously! We just came back late and fell asleep! Nothing happened!!"

He looked carefully at me. "Fine, I believe you." He sighed. "And I was so sure you guys were going to get together," he muttered to himself.

"We're just friends!"

"Alright, alright, just go wake Crys up!" Grumbling, I walked over to the couch and shook Crys.

"Wake up Crys!" I tried shaking her harder. "Wow, she's a pretty heavy sleeper," Ruby commented coming up behind me. "Maybe you should kiss her, like Sleeping Beauty."

"Shut up!" Quickly, I smacked Ruby, causing him to fall onto the floor. The impact shook the couch and Crys started to open her eyes.

She looked up still drowsy. "Morning Gold," she yawned. "Oh, hey Ruby. What are you doing here?"

Ruby brushed the dust off his clothes as he answered. "Your date today, remember?"

Suddenly, Crys' eyes opened wide. "Oh, shit! I forgot!" Pushing off the blanket, she began running around like a headless chicken. "What am I going to wear? I don't have anything! And shoes! I don't have those either!"Etc.

I grabbed her as she passed by. "Ok, breathe in…and out…and in…and out…"

She breathed deeply as she started to calm down. Ruby watched the whole display with what looked like admiration and amusement.

"What do I do now?" Crys asked us.

Ruby immediately got into his general/fashion diva mode. "First, take a shower. Second, brush your teeth. Third, Put this on. (Here he handed her a bag.) When you're done, call me and I'll go help you adjust it."

Crys nodded and dashed upstairs still breathing in…and out… Ruby turned to me. "How did you calm her down? I can never calm down Sapph when she's worked up!"

"Well, I've known Crys longer and Sapph is waaay more aggressive than Crys." We both laughed then stood there in silence.

"Hey Ruby…When did you realize you liked Sapph? I mean, more than a friend kind of like."

Ruby stood pondering for a while. "I…don't like Sapphire." I looked at him in shock. "I love Sapphire. As to when I realized…it just happened. First she was just that weird, aggressive, wild girl. Then we became friends, and finally I just realized what we shared was more than a friendship…"

I thought for a moment. "…What would you say if I told you I l…"

"RUBY!! I'M DONE!!" Ruby sighed. "Time to get to work! We'll finish talking later!" He quickly ran up the stairs.

"Wait! Don't tell Crys about anything we talked about, okay?" Ruby nodded then continued up the stairs.

I sat down, waiting and going over my thoughts.

* * *

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

"Ouch…"

"You know, it wouldn't hurt it you stayed still," Ruby commented, carefully pinning the hem of the dress and adjusting it.

"Yeah, but it's hard to stay still for so long!" My legs were beginning to feel like matchsticks that were going to snap…along with my patience.

Ruby sighed. "You're just like Sapph. I can see why you guys are best friends now!"

"Well, not all of us can be fashion divas! There are more things to life than fashion!"

He gasped. "Fashion is what makes the world go round!!"

Suddenly, we both started laughing…until Ruby poked me with another pin. "Now stay still!"

"Ouch…" _This was going to take a loooong time…_

* * *

After about 3-4 hours of being prodded, poked, powdered, waxed (never doing that again!), brushed, and just being overall beautified, Ruby was done.

"That took forever!" I groaned as he gave one last brush up of everything.

"Well, fashion comes at a price," he said simply, combing my dress with a lint brush.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, worried about the amount of time and effort versus money

Ruby waved a hand in the air. "Oh, about 300-400." I sweatdropped. "I don't have enough…"

"I'm kidding! Seriously, it was fun. Sapph never lets me do an entire makeover!"

"Well, should we show Gold the finished product?" he asked, smirking for some unknown reason.

"Um…okay." I felt nervous and worried, though I didn't know why, at the thought of Gold seeing me dressed up.

I followed Ruby down the stairs, mulling over my thoughts.

**Downstairs**

When we finally got downstairs (personally, I hate walking in high heels; I almost twisted my ankles in them!) I saw Gold was sitting in front of the television once more, deep in thought.

He jumped when Ruby sang out, "And here she is! All dressed up and ready to go!" Then Gold turned toward me, and stared.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, Ruby's phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT MY HOUSE AN HOUR AGO!!" Ruby winced and held the phone farther away from his ear before answering.

"Well, I'm done now! I'll be over in a sec.!" "HURRY IT UP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!" Without a goodbye, Sapphire hung up.

"I've really got to go now! See you guys tomorrow! Good luck Crys!!" Ruby quickly dashed out of the house as I followed him and shut the door.

Then I turned back to Gold, who was still staring at me. I was seriously beginning to get creeped out by his stares. He was also looking extremely flustered, a first for Gold. Finally, he spoke. "…Uh…Crys, there's something I wanted to tell you about…I LIKE YOU!"

I blinked, rather confused. "Well, I like you too Gold." He looked at me, with a strange expression on his face.

I stared back at him, straight in the eyes…and realized what he meant by "like." I stood shocked by the sudden realization...

Then, quicker then I could react, Gold grabbed my hand, pulled me toward him, and pressed his lips to mine.

He did all of it so smoothly, I barely registered what was going on. All that was going through my mind was, "_Gold is kissing me! Gold is kissing me!" _

The strange thing was, it actually felt good kissing Gold. Like, how it had been when he held my hand, it felt _right._ His lips slowly moved against mine and I pulled him closer by putting my arms around his neck. He responded by putting his hands on my waist and deepening the kiss.

'_What are you doing Crystal?! You're supposed to be going out with Euscine! Not Gold! Gold is your BEST FRIEND!!' _

With those thoughts in my head, I pushed away Gold. He stepped back, hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry Gold, but I'm going to go out with Euscine. And…I...don't know how I feel about you yet…" I trailed off, glancing up a his expression, then looking at the floor, feeling guilty.

Gold nodded without looking up, his bangs covering his eyes. Then he walked out the door, shutting it gently…

I blinked, startled to find my eyes were wet. I brushed away the tears angrily.

'_You wanted to go out with Euscine! You got exactly what you dreamed of! ...Right?"_

* * *

**Well, it turned out shorter than I intended it to be...but the rest didn't seem to fit in. The other shippings will definitly be in the next ch. so bear w/me a little longer. And as usual...PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	5. Date Gone Wrong

Hello everyone! I apologize to you all a thousand and one times! I haven't updated in months, bad me... I promised to update like a month ago, but I wasn't satisfied with how I had written this ch., so I started it over again. (I'm still not too happy w/ this one...) Anyways, hopefully you'll like it, it's my longest ch. ever!!!

**Warnings:** If you like Eusine, don't read this; you'll realize what I mean in the end...

"This"-is talking

'This'-is thinking

**Disclaimer**: Sure...pokemon belongs to me...in a parallel universe...

* * *

"Ding-dong! Ding-dong!"

"A-ah! Coming!" I yelled toward the door as I finished brushing away the tears from my face.

I glanced at myself in front of the hallway mirror before going to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it.

"Good evening Crystal," Eusine said, as he bowed down and kissed my hand. "You're looking particularly lovely tonight."

"…Thank you," I said, strangely not feeling awed in his presence as I had before.

I suppose I was "lovely." The dress Ruby had made me was a knee length, midnight blue dress with spaghetti straps. He had also blow-dryed and combed my hair until it fell in soft waves though the sides were clipped back by two star hair clips. On the outside, I was immaculate; but on the inside, I was a huge mess.

"Shall we go?" I nodded slowly, but he didn't seem to notice as he led me to the white limousine waiting in front of my house.

**-In the limo-**

The inside of the limo was…astounding. There were no other words to describe it, other than astounding; but…I didn't feel amazed about the huge amount of space inside the limo. Nor did I feel comfort in the plush interior, or awe from seeing the Jacuzzi inside. All I felt was…emptiness.

Whenever Eusine asked me a question, ("Would you care for a drink?" or "Is it too cold in here?" etc.), I would answer, but my mind kept wandering.

The ride was very comfortable, but I kept thinking back to riding on the back of the bike with Gold. The memory of the feeling of wind, sun, and of course, Gold's presence made the inside of the limo feel enclosed and stifling.

'I wonder what Gold's doing right now…_'_

Just then, the limo stopped and Euscine pulled on my arm, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"We're here."

"Where are we?"

He sighed impatiently. "Haven't you been listening?" _'_Actually, no._'_ "We're at the Olivine Arts Center."

'Strange…I didn't notice how long it took to get here. It takes at least an hour to get to Olivine from Violet City. Was I really that deep in thought?_'_

We stepped outside of the limo and walked into the theater.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie?" I asked Euscine.

"Actually, we're going to watch a play called _Love Lost: A Tale of Two Pikachu_."

After flashing two tickets at the guard outside, he led me up the stairs into a box.

"We're in a box?!?"

"Yes, of course." He rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious. I couldn't help but feel a little irked by his behavior, but sat down anyways as the play started.

The play turned out to be about two Pikachu friends who loved one another, but never knew until one of them was captured and moved far away and were separated. Time passed and the male eventually found the female (who had been captured), who was living a happy life with another Pikachu. The male became ill with grief and the female found out. She came and he confessed but she couldn't decide between her old friend and her current mate. She decided to go with her friend but when she went to confess, she found he had died already.

I couldn't help but feel like laughing at the irony of it all. It was a good play but it felt like I was watching my own situation between Gold and Eusine. In short, it was a living nightmare.

After the play, Eusine and I left the building and got into his limo.

Trying not to be a "bad" date, I asked "Um…Where are we going now?"

"We're going to Ecruteak. They have a good Italian restaurant there."

I nodded then stared mutely out the window again.

**-At the restaurant-**

Once again, the chauffer opened the door and we stepped out of the limo.

"Name?" asked the waiter standing at the podium inside the restaurant.

"Eusine," he said in a pretty pompous tone as though the poor waiter should have already known who he was.

"Right this way Your Majesty," said the waiter sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes.

We followed the waiter to a table in the middle of the room. As we walked by tables, Eusine would smile, wink, and give signed autographs to various girls around the room. Many of them giggled or smiled in a flirty way back at him as I fumed to myself.

The waiter (Samuel) seated us then took our orders. (A steak for Eusine and pasta for myself.)

After Samuel left, Eusine turned to me. "So, what are your hobbies?"

"I like to read, listen to music, and help out at the daycare center."

"I enjoy reading as well!" With that, Eusine was soon babbling about all his different interests and hobbies. I zoned out as he droned on and on and on, like the Energizer bunny.

'I'm so bored…This isn't exactly how I pictured my date to be. Going out with Gold was better than this… but this is what you wanted, not Gold! Bad Crystal! Focus on Eusine, not Gold!'

Shaking my head, I tried to concentrate on Eusine, but couldn't pay attention at all.

**-After Dinner-**

Eusine, or should I say Eusine's driver, drove us home after dinner.

"Well, I had a wonderful time tonight, Crystal," said Eusine as he walked me to the door.

"I did too," I said, though I couldn't remember a second of it.

"Good night Crystal." Then he bent over and kissed me on the cheek.

I stood stiffly until he pulled back, bowed, kissed my hand, and walked away into the limo.

Then I blinked, shook my head, and went inside.

**-At school, in the lunch room-**

I sat at my regular table with Blue, Yellow, and Sapphire, listening to all the chatter while I poked listlessly at my salad.

"So, how'd your date go?" asked Sapphire out of the blue.

Both Yellow and Blue perked up, obviously quite curious.

"What date?" asked Blue. "Her date with Eusine," replied Sapphire.

"She had a date with EUSINE?!?" Blue looked surprised. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, now how'd it go?" asked Sapphire more impatiently.

I sighed, "It was okay…" The three of them didn't look convinced.

"Really? It doesn't sound like it was 'okay'." Sapphire had always been a bit blunter then the others.

"Fine, I couldn't really pay attention okay?"

"Was it 'cause of your date with Gold?"

"Wait a minute. You went on TWO dates?!? And with Gold?!?" Again, Blue looked shocked.

"Yes to all three questions. Yes I went on a date with Gold, and it was because I went on a date with him that now I'm all confused!!!" All the words burst out of my mouth.

"Wow…" They all looked overwhelmed by what I had just said. I put my head in on the table and moaned. "My head hurts…"

Yellow patted my shoulder sympathetically, "Why are you confused?"

I sighed. "On one hand, I like Eusine, because he's acts like a gentleman, kisses my hand, and has a cape; but on the other hand, I like Gold because he's my best friend, makes me laugh, helps others, and kisses really well!"

Then I realized what I had just said. "Oops…the last one wasn't supposed to come out…" I started pounding my head on the table.

Blue, Yellow, and Sapph's mouths were wide open in shock. I started to get worried. "Um..Guys? Hello? Sapphire? Yellow? Blue?"

"Wow Crys, You go on two dates and you don't even tell me? I'm hurt!" Blue faked a wounded expression. "But, you need serious help, so I'll forgive you!"

"…Thank you?"

Sapphire snorted. "How are you the expert on dating? You and Green hardly ever go out, let alone make out!"

Blue put on a sly look. "And how would you know? Green and I could be making out in that convenient broom closet that Red and Yellow love to use…"

Yellow's face began turning a purple-red color. "We don't make out!" she yelled defensively. This time, Blue snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure you guys really "study" in that closet during break!"

Sapphire was laughing hysterically until Blue turned on her. "What about you and Ruby?" She immediately stopped laughing. "What about us?"

"I know what you guys do when you're "helping" Prof. Birch with his field work."

"And what do we do?" Sapphire's voice had a challenging tone to it.

"This." Blue held up a couple of snapshots of Ruby and Sapphire in some…interesting poses. (Cough-making out-cough).

Sapph immediately knocked over her chair and grabbed the photos, proceeding to rip them into tiny pieces.

"It's okay; I still have more copies at home!" Blue said cheerfully.

"Why you!-"

I coughed gently to get their attention. "Um guys?"

Sapphire looked up from strangling Blue, "What?!?"

"I kind of still have a problem over here!!!"

"I think you should dump Eusine and go out with Gold!" Blue said, successfully freeing herself from Sapphire's clutches.

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings…"

"I can beat him up if you'd like!" Sapph grinned sadistically and formed a fist.

"Um…no. Yellow?" I was beginning to feel slightly desperate from the lack of answers.

Yellow had been sitting thoughtfully pondering the situation; or looking at Red. I could never tell the difference.

"…Huh? Oh, maybe you could go out with Eusine and see if your first date with him was a fluke 'cause of your date with Gold. Then if it doesn't work out, you can break up with him."

I sat pondering the pros and cons. Pros: Another date with Eusine. Cons: None really. I smiled, "You're a genius Yellow!" I turned to give her a hug…only to find her seat empty.

"Where'd she go?"

Blue looked up from her camera, "Oh Yellow? She went off to "study" with Red." She and Sapphire started snickering to themselves while I sighed before going to find Eusine.

**Later that day…**

"I had a wonderful time again Crystal," said Eusine, as he bowed and kissed my hand.

"Um…me too?" I couldn't keep the questioning tone out of my voice; this date had gone just like the first one. We had just gone to dinner, but I couldn't remember a single detail of it. Every time Eusine said something, my mind would blank out, thinking about Gold.

I took a deep breath, ready to do what I had been planning to do all night. "Listen Eusine, I think we shouldn't…"

"May I come in?"

"Huh? I mean, sure…" 'Maybe it'll be easier to tell him inside…'

I followed him into the house, carefully shutting the door.

"What a lovely place you have!" Eusine wandered around the kitchen and living room, looking at everything.

"Thank you. Um…Eusine?" I started hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Look, you're a great guy and all, but…"

Once again, he interrupted me.

"May I see your bedroom Crystal?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Erm…okay…"

I led the way up the stairs and into my room. Eusine followed then shut the door after himself.

I sat on my bed, nervously straightening the sheets as I mentally prepared myself to break up with Eusine. Eusine was walking around my room, looking at the shelves of books and picture frames.

"Crystal," Eusine said. I turned my head quickly, "Yeah?"

"You and Gold have been friends for a long time, haven't you?" he said, slowly walking over, carrying a picture frame in his hands.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. He's always been there for me, even when my parents weren't," I added bitterly.

Eusine looked interested at this bit of news. "Your parents aren't home often?"

I shook my head. "No. They're mostly on business trips, so I only see them once or twice every few months or so."

"Really…but I heard that you and Gold had a bit of a spat, isn't that right?"

"Um…yeah…?"

"And you and Gold are friends, right? Just friends?"

Here was the part I had been dreading. I took a deep breath, "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about Eusine…I-I don't think we should go out anymore…"

I flinched, waiting for him to get angry at me for leading him on. Then I looked up, surprised; nothing happened. Eusine continued to walk over to me.

"You want to break up? With me?" He was now less than 5 feet away from me.

I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. "…Yes, I realized that I don't like you the way I thought I did. I like Gold." I blinked, amazed that I had actually admitted it out loud.

"Okay, let's break up."

I looked up, surprised at how easily he had accepted my rejection. Then I realized he was a foot away from me. I began to back up on the bed, wondering why he was so close.

"We can break up…but not before I get something in return from you…" his voice trailed off.

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't respond. Suddenly, I found myself pressed against the bedpost with Eusine's lips over mine. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and his hand slid underneath my skirt as he ran it up and down my leg.

I shoved him off me and jerked my head away. "What the hell are you doing?!?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I think you know what I want."

I gasped, kicked him off, and ran to the door. Before I could get to the door, he had tackled me to the ground. I groaned in pain as I felt my head hit the edge of my desk hard. Something wet trickled down the side of my head, blood.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt…much."

He leered at me, none of his usual charm on his face. I couldn't do anything but sit and watch him move closer and closer.

He stopped and squatted down next to me. Grabbing my chin, he pulled me into a rough kiss. Then he licked the blood from my jawbone up to the side of my eye. He stopped right next to my ear and leaned down and whispered something to me.

"No one can save you now; not even your precious Gold…"

* * *

Poor Crys...it's been a bad week for her in my stories (read "The Thin Line Between Love and Hate" to find out what I mean if you haven't.) Anyhoo, please read and review; if you do, I'll finish writing the next ch. quicker! Please review!!!


	6. Gold's Side of the Story

Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews last ch.! You guys rock! Unfortunately, this story is going to end either next ch. or a ch. after the next...I feel sad... But, please read the important note here or at the bottom. Thanks!

**IMPORTANT: **"Something More" is ending...but I might write a sequel! All I need are for 5 (or more) people requesting me to write it in their review. So please review and tell me if you want the sequel. Thank you all!

**Gold's P.O.V.**

'I'm kissing Crys! I'm kissing Crys!!!'

That was all that was going through my mind as I pressed my lips against hers. Crys' eyes were huge, trying to take in what was happening. Then, she relaxed, putting her arms around my neck. I shifted, placing my hands around her, without breaking the kiss.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was over.

Crys pushed me away, gently and said, "I'm sorry Gold, but I'm going to go out with Euscine. And…I...don't know how I feel about you yet…"

She looked at me, her eyes pleading that I would understand and forgive her.

The only thing I could manage to do was nod. Then I walked out, knowing that Crys would cry; the one thing I couldn't stand.

**-Outside-**

I walked quickly to my bike and got on, peddling slowly toward New Bark, thinking about what had happened.

I had kissed Crys! My best friend, who I had admitted I liked, more than friends. But, it was pretty obvious how she felt towards me.

I groaned. 'What the hell were you thinking?!? If you'd kept your mouth shut, you and Crys would still be friends!'

Instinctively, I reached into my pocket, fingering the gift I'd planned to give Crys. I sighed. Obviously, I wouldn't be giving it to her any time soon the way things had worked out.

I've been rejected by girls before but this hurt a hell of a lot more. I never liked any of the girls I'd dated as much as I realized I liked Crys for one thing. Another thing was that whenever I was dumped, rejected, or broke up with a girl, Crys would be there for me.

I laughed bitterly. Not like I could go to Crys for this problem. I reached into my other pocket for my cell. I'd have to settle for a talk with Ruby, who was feminine enough to understand these things.

I waited impatiently as the dialing tone kept going…until Ruby finally picked up.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**-On the phone-**

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruby, it's Gold."

"What's up?"

"I have a problem."

Ruby snorted, "You just realized?"

"Yeah…Hey!"

Gold heard Ruby's laughter over the phone.

"Sorry. What's the problem?"

"I kissed Crys."

"What's the big deal? …Wait, you kissed Crys?!?"

Gold groaned; Ruby wasn't exactly being helpful. "Yes I kissed her!!! Now help me!!!"

"Well, why don't you…" There was a momentary pause, then, "Oh shit…"

"RUBY!!!" Gold pulled the phone away from his ear and grimaced.

Then, "YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN! YOU PROMISED YOU'D BATTLE ME!!!" This was followed by a string of profanities.

"Damn, Sapph found me… I gotta go! We'll talk tomorrow!!!" Then with a click, the line went dead.

Gold stared down at the phone in disbelief. 'That was useless…'

**Gold's P.O.V.**

**-The next day-**

"Okay, so what happened between you and Crys after I left?" demanded Ruby as soon as I sat down at the lunch table.

I sighed; I did not want to be interrogated in front of Green and Red. Green looked over while Red remained oblivious to what Ruby was talking about.

"Something happened between you and Crys?" asked Red innocently.

I smacked my forehead. And he was the eldest of us four? "Yes…"

"And again I ask, what happened?" Ruby repeated impatiently.

"…I kissed Crys…"

"What?!?" said Red, a shocked expression on his face, "But you guys are friends!"

All I could hear from Green was a low, "Finally…"

"What happened after you kissed her?" Ruby asked as he began (as usual) sewing on something.

I spent the next few minutes telling them everything that had happened, from the date all the way to Crys' rejection.

I looked over to see their reactions.

Red was staring at me, mouth wide open; while Green and Ruby had similar 'you're an idiot' looks.

"You can't just kiss a girl like that!" Ruby said finally.

"You're the one who told me to!"

"What do you mean, I told you to? I did no such thing!"

I scratched my head, trying to remember his exact words. "…You told me that you suddenly (emphasis on suddenly) realized that you loved Sapph."

Ruby smacked his forehead, "That doesn't mean you just kiss a girl right out of the blue!"

"Well, most of the time, girls seem to like it when I kiss them like that!"

This time, it was Green who spoke. "Is Crys like most of the girls you go out with?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"…I don't get it."

Green closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples, "Of course he wouldn't get it…"

I looked at Ruby for help, seeing how Green wasn't able to explain it and Red was still trying to understand why I kissed Crys.

Ruby sighed. "Ok, why did you kiss Crys in the first place?"

"…'Cause I like her…?"

Ruby nodded slowly, acting like I was too stupid to understand him. "And Crys kissed back didn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"So…?"

I sat there thinking REALLY hard.

Finally, I got it. "Crys likes me?!?"

"Yes…So what are you going to do about it?" Ruby said.

"…I don't know." I looked over to Red, Green, and Ruby, "Help me."

"Well, what do you normally do if you have problems with a girl?" asked Red.

That was simple enough. "Break up with them."

"You can't exactly do that you twit, seeing as you and Crys aren't together!" Ruby said in frustration at my stupidity.

I looked over at Green, hoping he would be more straightforward than Ruby.

"Talk to her," he said simply.

"That's a great idea! I gotta go find Crys!" I jumped up and ran out the cafeteria.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"He's never going to understand girls, is he?" Ruby sighed.

"Well, not everyone can be as smart as you about girls, she-man," taunted Red.

Ruby snorted, "That's 'cause you just does whatever (emphasis on whatever) Yellow wants or vice versa!"

Red turned a bright shade of pink. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ok," snickered Ruby. Green smirked at Red, who turned on him.

"What about Green?"

Ruby rolled his eyes. "Nice way to change the subject; besides, Green does understand Blue, unlike you! You just do whatever Yellow wants!"

"She's got you whipped," Green said.

"Fine, gang up on me! But I bet you Gold won't be able to get together with Crys."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You have no faith in him at all do you?"

Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Alright, but I bet you Gold will be able to get together with Crys!"

Never one to resist a challenge, Red agreed. "You're on! What do I get when I win?"

"Someone's confident," Ruby said. "Okay then," he leaned over and whispered something into Red's ear.

Red smirked then nodded. "You're on!"

Green watched his friends with their childish antics and shook his head.

**Gold's P.O.V.**

**-Later that day-**

"Ok, deep breaths Gold," I muttered to myself, pedaling towards Crys' house.

Normally I would rush straight into something, but knowing Crys, it would be a bad idea not to think this over.

"Arrgh! I need help!" Pulling out a pokeball, I released Ataro.

"Aipom!" he cried, popping out of his ball. Ataro turned to me in confusion, seeing no opponent to fight.

"Hey buddy, I need some advice," I said, then continued to tell Ataro all about my problems with Crys.

"Ai?" He scratched his head with the palm on his tail when I finished.

I sighed, "Never mind…" I stopped, realizing we were in front of Crys' house.

"Ok, let's do this!" I strode over to the door, about to knock when I heard a noise coming from above.

I walked to the side of Crys' house and looked up.

The window of her room was on and I realized that a white limo was parked a few houses down. 'Must be Eusine's…'

Still, I was curious. I was about to climb up the tree that was conveniently next to Crys' window, but stopped remembering Crys' warning not to do it again. I turned around to leave, and then looked back again.

"She never said Ataro couldn't go see…" I said out loud to myself.

"Ataro," I called. He looked up from the pile of leaves he'd been playing in and came over. "Climb up this tree and see what Crys is doing."

He nodded then scampered up the tree quickly. He was back in about a minute; eyes wide open.

"What's wrong?" I said, surprised at how fast he'd come back.

"Ai! Ai!" he squeaked, jumping up and down on his tail.

"What?!?" I was starting to get worried from his frantic motions.

Suddenly, Ataro stopped bouncing. He held up his tail, shoving it in my face.

"You wanna play charades?" He nodded. "Uh…ok. Three words." Again he nodded. Then he stuck his nose in the air, grabbing a big leaf and putting it around his neck while he strode around proudly.

"Eusine!" I shouted excitedly. Ataro smiled bouncing a little. "Ok, what else?"

Ataro smoothened out his ears so they lay flat down and stuck a leaf behind each one so the leaves stuck up. He began making kicking motions with his feet at rocks.

"Er…you want to kick Eusine?" Frowning, Ataro shook his head. He looked around and spotted a random Weedle. He turned and kicked the rock at the Weedle's head who looked alarmed before crawling away.

"Oh! Crys!" This time, Ataro bobbed his head up and down. "Ok, Gimme the last word."

Without any warning, Ataro launched a small Swift at me.

"Ow, What the hell was that for?" I said, looking at the small wound on my arm where the stars had hit.

Ataro jumped and pointed at the wound, looking concerned. "Yes, it hurts Ataro," I said, rubbing the mark. He pointed at it over and over again.

"A wound? Bleeding? What are you trying to say?!?" He wacked the wound, causing it to bleed even more.

I backed away, "Ow, that hurts!"

"Ai! Ai! Pom!"

"Hurts?" Ataro nodded. "Wait…Eusine is hurting Crys?!?" Again, he nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!?" Without waiting for an answer I started climbing up the tree, ignoring the blood that was coming out of my arm, as Ataro climbed up ahead of me.

"When I get my hands on that guy…" I muttered darkly.

* * *

Sorry, if this ch. was bad...I'm not a guy so I don't know how guys think/act. Anyways please review!

**IMPORTANT **(For those of you who didn't read it in the beginning)**:** I'm considering writing a sequel to this. If I get 5 reviews (or more) asking me to write a sequel, then I'll write it. So, give me some feedback please!

* * *


	7. How it Ended

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of "Something More." I'm kind of sad...but the good thing is, I'll be writing a sequel, 'cause you guys wanted it! Thank you all who reviewed! (This ch. or otherwise.) Enjoy the final ch. of my first fanfic!!!

**Warning**: Contains some OOC from Gold and Eusine.

**

* * *

**

**Crystal's P.O.V.**

'It's over…'

I stared blankly at the photograph that Eusine had picked up and thrown carelessly on the ground. The glass in the frame was shattered, though the picture was intact.

It was a picture of Gold and I, at Green's last birthday. Blue had been snapping random shots of everyone, catching the both of us by surprise. I was leaning against Gold, both of us smiling at one another, at the very moment Blue took the picture.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. How could I be so stupid not to see what was in front of me the whole time?!? I had realized that I liked Gold more than friends should…but I was too afraid to say anything. And when he had admitted he liked me, I didn't respond, fearing if it turned out badly, our friendship would be ruined.

"What's wrong?"

I flinched, jerked out of my thoughts by Eusine looming over me.

"Are you crying? Don't cry…" he said, mockingly. He bent over and wiped away a tear with his thumb. I lashed out, kicking, as I crawled backward, toward the door.

He walked calmly toward me. "Ah, ah, ah…let's not make this any harder, shall we?"

I didn't respond, too focused on the door. He reached over and picked me up by the neck, holding me easily a foot(or more) off the ground, by one hand.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" he snarled. I clawed frantically at his hand, trying to escape.

He chuckled mercilessly, and then dropped me onto the ground. I fell with a thud, massaging my neck and gasping for air.

"No one is here to help you. Not your parents. Not your pokemon. Not even your precious Gold…"

I looked toward my desk at the six Pokeballs that sat there. All of them were wiggling, trying to get out and help me; but being an expert catcher, I made sure all my Pokeballs were tightly sealed. I seriously regretted it now.

I started to move slowly to the desk, hoping Eusine wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, blocking the way to my desk.

He looked at the Pokeballs and smirked. "Oh these? Yes…it's too bad they can't help you isn't it?"

Picking up Mega's Pokeball, he held it out of reach. "You want it? Work for it. Come on! Jump!"

Mega and I both glared at him. 'If only he would drop it…'

At that moment, I came up with an idea. I did a low, sweeping kick on the ground, catching Eusine by surprise.

He stumbled, losing his poise, and dropping Mega's Pokeball. 'Yes!'

I reached out to grab it…when Eusine recovered his balance and snatched it in mid-air.

"Clever…" He set Mega's Pokeball back on the desk carefully, making sure Mega wouldn't be released.

Eusine sighed. "Normally I like to play with my toys longer…but you seem to be feistier than my other toys; so I'll just get it over with now."

He walked over to me. I got up, still slightly woozy from the loss of blood after hitting my head. I tried once more to run to the door.

"Haven't you learned that doesn't work?" Eusine grabbed me by the throat again, but threw me on the bed this time.

"Let's get this over with…" he said, lowering himself over me, and holding both my hands over my head, so I couldn't move or lash out.

I struggled furiously as I felt him run his hand under my skirt. "Get off of me!" I screamed.

He smirked, not the least bit intimidated. "Like I said, it'll be all over soon…"

"Ataro, use Swift!!!"

Before I could blink, Eusine was thrown off of me by a multitude of stars. He crashed against the wall and slumped over.

Standing there, in a pile of shattered glass, was Gold. He looked furious, and was panting heavily as he glared at Eusine.

I sat up weakly, trying to get off the bed. Gold noticed me trying to get up, forgetting about Eusine.

"Crys!" He ran over and saw the cut on the side of me head that was still bleeding.

"He hurt you?!?" He glared once more at Eusine. "I swear he's gonna pay…"

"Haunter, use Night Shade!"

A Haunter appeared out of nowhere, firing black beams from its eyes at Ataro. "Aiiii!!!" he squealed.

"Ataro!" Gold yelled. He turned to Eusine, "That was a dirty trick."

Eusine got up, swaying slightly. "I never said I was playing fair."

"Ataro, return!" Gold recalled Ataro, knowing it would be useless to fight a normal Pokemon against a ghost Pokemon.

"Go, Utaro!" Out popped Gold's Sudowoodo. "Woodo!" Utaro cried.

"Use Faint Attack on Haunter!"

Utaro faded away, leaving Haunter confused. "Haunt…?" it said, looking at Eusine questioningly.

"Don't look at me! Look for it!"

"Woodo!" Suddenly, Utaro reappeared knocking into Haunter, who flew through the air, landing next to Eusine.

Eusine looked disgusted. "Don't just lie there; get up! Use hypnosis!"

"Haunt…" It got up weakly, moving its hands back and forth, letting out black circles which hit Utaro.

"Sudo…" Utaro fell asleep, still standing up.

"Utaro!" Gold shook Utaro, who remained sleeping.

"Now use Dream Eater!" Haunter was glowing red and Utaro was starting to emit a red glow as well.

"Wake up! Utaro, wake up!" Utaro slept on, but was starting to look a little weaker. Haunter on the other hand, was perking up a bit.

'Wake up Utaro!' I thought to myself silently. I tried to say it aloud, but stopped when I saw his eyes start to open.

Utaro shook its head a couple of times, "Woodo!"

"Yeah! Good job Utaro! Faint Attack!" Gold said.

Utaro faded away again. Haunter looked around, trying to sense him.

"Sudowoodo!" Utaro appeared next to Haunter, knocking, and fainting him.

"Haunter…"

"Return!" Eusine looked furious. He reached for another Pokeball, but before he could grab one, Gold was there, holding him by the collar of his cape.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Gold hissed through clenched teeth.

Eusine squirmed, "I didn't mean to…"

Gold snapped. "You didn't mean to?!? You didn't mean to try and rape Crys?!?" he roared.

Eusine cowered, "I'm sorry…I won't do it again…"

"I'll make certain you don't do it again." Gold called Utaro over to him. "Finish this piece of trash."

Utaro raised its fist, which glowed a bright green, preparing to use Dynamic Punch.

"Wait!"

Gold turned to me. I looked down. "Let him go."

"What?!? We can't just let him go!"

I kept looking down. "I don't want you to regret what happens afterwards. Just get him out of my sight."

Gold sighed. "Hear that? You're lucky Crys was here, or else…" He didn't finish his sentence. "Now get out of here. I never want to see you anywhere near Crys. Get out."

Eusine looked at us both, before getting up, dusting himself off, and strutting proudly out the door.

"…" An awkward silence hung between us.

"…So how was your date?" Gold asked, trying to lighten the mood.

I didn't respond, crying about what had just happened.

"Eh? You're crying?" Gold came over to the bed and sat down next to me, facing away.

I crawled over and hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder. He turned, awkwardly, and patted my back.

"It's over…" he said soothingly.

I sat back slowly as I regained my composure. "…Thank you," I said finally, kissing Gold on the cheek, unexpectedly.

He glanced at me. "So what does this mean?"

I cocked my head. "What does what mean?"

"You know…do you want to go out with me now?"

I smiled. "Yes."

Gold looked shocked. "Really?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled me onto his lap. I leant against him, enjoying the familiar scent, before I turned and kissed him again on the cheek.

**-The Next Day-**

"CRYS!"

Sapph was running towards me and Gold, yelling my name.

"Are you okay? I swear, I'm gonna beat up Eusine!" (I had called Sapph and told her about what had happened the night before.)

At that moment, Blue walked by. "Eusine? He moved away…really unexpectedly too. What happened?"

I told her the whole story, from the second date, to being almost raped, to Gold saving me.

"So are you guys together now?" Blue asked, staring at our clasped hands.

"I guess so," Gold said, grinning as Ruby walked out of the boy's bathroom. Ruby was also grinning (more evilly though), and even Green had a smirk on his normally stoic face.

"Why are you so happy?" Blue said, walking up to Green and giving him a kiss. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not happy…pesky girl."

Yellow came by, looking worried. "Have any of you guys seen Red? I can't find him."

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon," Ruby said, silently laughing to himself.

"Cr-e-e-a-k…"

The door of the boy's bathroom was opening slowly. We all looked toward the small crack that was open.

"I am not coming out like this." Red's voice came from the tiny gap.

"You made a bet and you lost. Better keep your promise!" Ruby said in a sing-song voice.

We all heard a sigh. "Fine," Red's voice said resolutely. The door opened a bit wider.

"By the way; Yellow's here too," Ruby said.

Immediately, the door snapped shut. "No way am I going out now!!!" yelled Red from behind the door.

"Oh, come on! Help me Green!" Green looked up from the long kiss he and Blue had been sharing, before sighing and walking into the bathroom with Ruby.

Slowly, very slowly, the door opened, with Ruby and Green dragging Red behind them.

"No, no, no!!!" Red yelled. Then he stopped, frozen in shock and humility.

We all stared at him for about a minute…before bursting out in laughter.

Red was wearing the hideous yellow dress from the store where Gold and I had seen Ruby and Sapphire. Only now, the dress had more lace, frills, a big pink bow at the collar, and a yellow bonnet. Red was wearing all of it (bonnet included), carrying a cane, with a pair of Mareep in tow on pink leashes.

"What'd you guys bet on?" Blue said, still laughing hysterically.

Ruby was taking pictures while he answered. "We bet whether Crys would end up with Gold. Red said no, and I said yes. Kinda obvious who won."

Sapphire was rolling on the ground laughing, Green was smiling, and even Yellow was giggling as Red stood there in embarrassment.

Gold pulled me away from them to a quieter spot, still chuckling.

He looked at me nervously. "Blue asked if we were together and I said yes…but I wanted to know if we really are together."

"Of course! I told you yesterday didn't I?" I said in mock annoyance.

"Well, you didn't want to go out with me before…"

I looked at Gold who stared back. "The reason why I said no before was because I was afraid our friendship would end if it turned out badly."

This time he smiled. "It won't turn out bad! It's going to get better from here on out!"

"Now that we're going out…I wanted to give you something." He pulled a long silver chain. At the end of it was a star pendant.

"For you," he said, putting it in my hands. I examined it. It was a beautiful necklace. At the side of the pendant was a clasp. I opened it.

Inside was a small picture of me and Gold. It was one of the pictures we had taken on our date in the mini booth. Our faces were pressed together, smiling happily at the camera.

"Thank you…Help me put it on?" I asked Gold. He took it from my hands and gently slipped it around my neck and clipped it together. Then he kissed me on the neck. "Like it?"

I turned to face him. "I love it…"

Then, I reached around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Around the corner of the school, Eusine stood in the shadows, watching Gold and Crystal kissing.

He smirked, "It doesn't matter…soon you'll be mine Crystal…"

* * *

And that ends my first fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm be writing the first ch. of the sequel ASAP, but I'm going to go on vacation for the next 2 weeks...so I can't post until next year probably...Sorry... Anyways, please review and keep an eye out for the sequel!!! And again, thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
